The ability to putt or chip a golf ball with consistent accuracy flows from the use of the proper form in the golfer's swing. It is preferable, if not essential, for golfers to learn to stroke the golf club by the use of, primarily, their shoulders. Excessive use of the golfer's wrists in the stroke, in many instances, causes the club head to approach and come into contact with the golf ball in a manner which results in pushing, pulling and other undesirable movement or paths as the club head approaches the ball, at impact, and as the golfer follows through. This results from bending (flexion and extension) and rotating (pronation and supination) the wrists. It is, therefore, desirable for beginning or recreational golfers to develop putting and chipping swings primarily driven by movement of the golfer's shoulders in a pendulum motion with little or no motion of the wrists.
In this swing, the shoulders, arms, and hands move back as one integral unit as a triangle. The hands only hold the club and the wrists work as a hinge. In putting or chipping, a golfer uses only his upper extension above the hips. The left chest and shoulder push the club back and then pull the club forward through the ball. The swinging centrifugal force is thus created in the center of the extension. The hands and wrists are pulled through the ball by the centrifugal force like a flailing action. In this one piece swing the path of the club is essentially an arc, because it is motivated by the shoulders and not the hands. On the backswing, the left shoulder starts the club straight back from the ball then the natural turning of the shoulders brings the club inside the target line. On the downswing, the club comes from inside the target line, to straight through the ball area, then back to inside again.
Moving only the shoulders to create the swing is relatively difficult for most beginning or recreational golfers. Minor movements of bending and rotating the hands or wrists are usually not noticed or detectable by these golfers. These minor movements are sufficient to deviate the club face from the proper square (perpendicular) orientation to the target line. What is needed is a device and method to train the golfer to swing the golf club while keeping the wrists still, i.e., no bending or rotation of the wrists.